


Furry Cooperator

by TheWesternTower



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWesternTower/pseuds/TheWesternTower
Summary: 一个坑 只有设定直白来说就是兽人+特工pa





	1. Chapter 1

＃尽量在AU下减少OOC，但混杂自我理解和角色偏差肯定是会有的，如引起您的不适，在此致歉。

社会等级秩序：纯种人类-亚人-纯种动物

背景：现代-地球

设定：亚人在动物种类占比渺小，多数为具有高攻击性，部分受国家政府或无国界特殊部门管理训练，还有一部分作为私人所属物被饲养。

人物：

索尔奥丁森： 亚人种 阿斯嘉德王族，属于罕见的返祖现象。  
在流传着“是阿斯嘉德饲养的兵器”的传言的情况下，主动接受神盾局的邀请。

彼特奎尔：人类种 原雇佣兵、独行盗贼，被天剑局所捕，改邪归正后参与人类-亚人搭档计划，成为天剑局特工。

组织：

神盾局/天剑局：与原作相似，主要负责情报信息收集，世界观测与应对。


	2. Chapter 2

【已接收】  
【天剑局外勤特战部门记录影像3-54】  
【发送者：彼特·奎尔 】

  
…

  
“你知道的，我从来都不喜欢那些亚人，不是因为歧视，——而是因为他们身上永远挥散不去的臭烘烘的味道。”

奎尔换了个架腿的方向。

“我以前在掠夺者的飞船待过，他们走私亚人，相信我，你不会想靠近那个舱室一步的。”

“就连火箭有时候也会带着垃圾和汽油混合在一起的味道，虽然这是在所难免的，毕竟他是个吃垃圾的浣熊种。现在，我想说，我要退出人类-亚人的计划，这本来就不是我自愿加入的。”

>>>  
“申请驳回。”

绿发美女Boss将显示面板摁在彼特胸口，后者被她的手劲推了个踉跄，双手接住平板低头看去，上面正是自己的记录影像。

“彼特·奎尔，我跟你说了多少次，这是战斗总结和战损报告的视屏频道，不要再发无意义的骚扰影像了。”

“这很有意义。”彼特将进度条拖到最前方，把平板面朝布兰德，点开播放键，又将自己自认为非常合乎情理、理由充分的退出申请回放了一遍又一遍。

“申请诉求有另外一个通道。”

“别骗我了，我知道你从来不会看那个的，就因为大多数人都在用那个频道抱怨船上恶心的伙食。”

布兰德嘴角弧度逐渐向下塌，彼特识相地暂时合上了嘴巴，剩下另一个录像里的奎尔还在喋喋不休。

“好吧，提前祝贺你，你的申请我批准了一半。”

“YEEEEEES，等等，什么叫‘一半’？”

“好消息，你不再和火箭合作了，他申请去和他的老搭档格鲁特继续干，而你，你会迎来一个新的管理者。”

彼特不可置信地瞪大了眼睛：“凭什么垃圾小浣熊的申请你就批准了？还有明明我才是人类管理者，没有我，他能管好自己的小爪子小尖牙吗？”

“据统计，”布兰德推了推墨镜，“你们小队派出任务数为145次，成功几率仅有53.79%，浣熊科亚人火箭失控次数为3次。”她顿了顿，手指戳在彼特手上的平板上，向右边划动调出了星爵-火箭小队的任务统计数据图表。

“而他名义上的监管者，彼特·奎尔，称号星爵，失控次数16次，概率和一个高级猛兽科的亚人平起平坐。”

“那完全只是——只是我的意见与你们的命令产生了一点儿小小的相悖，或是我的接收耳机出了点小差错，导致我执行的命令没有那么、完美，你们把这也划为‘失控’范围？”

“违抗命令，从组队的六个月以来损毁三架小型飞船，随意朝还携带人质的罪犯开枪，你还有理智可言吗。”

“事实明明是其中一架是火箭撞的！另一架也是因为他成天喜欢把上边的零件拆下来，装到他自己的枪上，才会导致我们在降落时刹车失灵，撞上三栖母舰停机坪上第三架根本不属于我们的飞船！”

“够了，我没有把你踢进天剑局的监狱已经算好的了。你的下一个合作者的资料也在里面，回去好好看看，他明天就会来报到。”

彼特不情不愿举起手对着独裁领袖行了个礼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起，但这真的是个坑。


End file.
